


Vid Screen and Chill

by nifty_drifty



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Creampie, Established Relationship, Lazy Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Partners, Oral Sex, Skywarp Domming from the bottom, fluff at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 23:57:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16377515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nifty_drifty/pseuds/nifty_drifty
Summary: Wheeljack didn’t understand how he found himself in his current situation. Though, he was hardly complaining. Is this what Starscream meant when he suggested a “Vid Screen and Chill” evening with his trine? Wheeljack made a note to update his slang index.





	Vid Screen and Chill

Wheeljack didn’t understand how he found himself in his current situation. Though, he was hardly complaining. 

One minute he’s sitting between Starscream and his conjunx’s trine, the next… He’s the centerpiece of a impromptu orgie. With Skywarp grinding against his codpiece plates while straddling him, and Thundercracker making out with the grounder. The scientist was laid out over Starscream’s lap, with him petting one of his conjunx’s door wings and somewhere between TC’s legs. 

Is this what Starscream meant when he suggested a “Vid Screen and Chill” evening with his trine? Wheeljack made a note to update his slang index.

“Come on, Jack, you’re practically scorching hot,” Skywarp plucked at wires within the seams of his plating like he were an instrument, “Why don’t you open up and show me what I’m playing with, huh?”

“Go easy on him, Warp, he’s a softy. Well, when it comes to berth manners, anyway.” Starscream teased playfully, before Thundercracker had moved, laving attention on his trine leader as the purple seeker demanded more from Wheeljack.

“That’s fine, I’m gonna do all the work, he just has to sit back, relax and open his panel.”

“You think that pulling a few wires is all it takes? Tch, gonna haveta try harder than that, Warp.” With a pointed look, the mech in question challenged the seeker on top of him.

Skywarp grinned, humping against him slowly now, “Oh so he speaks! Thought he was a quiet one.” 

“Must’ve hit a nerve.” The blue mech took a moment between kisses and heavy petting to comment, only finally moan under Starscream’s mistrations.

“That all ya got? Guess the rumors weren’t true.” Wheeljack looked away, almost theatrically, to gaud the larger seeker. 

“… What rumors…” He really was bonded to his Conjunx, certainly easy to see where Starscream rubbed off on the purple flier. Vain, a sense of pride. Seemingly more attractive for it, for knowing what he’s good at and the slight offense at suggesting otherwise. In the back you could hear Starscream laugh as he kisses his trinemate.

“That you were the best lay on the other faction.” Jackie glanced back, partly because Skywarp came to a halt, partly for the effect. His words were almost drowned out by TC in the background as he flattened himself against Starscream who furiously fingered his trinemate. 

“Oh that’s dirty, Autobot. Tell you what, you open up for me, I’ll prove those rumors to be very true. TC’ll be lucky if you last long enough for his turn.” 

Wheeljack thinks on for a second, mostly just to torment the outlier above him, and then wordlessly opens his codpiece, revealing a mostly pressurized spike and sleek valve. Suppressing a shiver from the touch of cool air, but failing when he feels the digits belonging to purple hands gliding up through Wheeljack’s valve and twirl around the head of his spike. Tease.

“Ooh, this is nice. Clears up why Star would rite himself up with a grounder…” Skywarp’s expression changes from a sort of hunger to something of a smug satisfaction, as he examined Wheeljack’s equipment. His spike was only ever-so-slightly above average, but it was his girth that made him feel not so shy about showing off. Thicker towards the head and tapering to average width at the base: perfect for unloading and staying lodged inside certain tri-colored seekers. 

Other than a few ridges, it was otherwise not a very decorative spike, yet handsome on him all the same. His valve had a matching paint job to the rest of him, but otherwise Wheeljack didn’t spend a lot of time or money modding it.

Skywarp peels away from the grounder and guides the mech to a sitting position before descending to his knees, cozying up to Jackie’s revealed array. “Gonna have fun with you, Autobot.”

The sight of of the purpke seeker descending to the floor, kneeling between his knees, definitely did something to the grounder. “Ya better, Warp, or I’m gonna haveta disappoint a hefty list of mechs.” 

Beside him, Starscream had already laid out his blue trinemate over the couch cushions, on top of him and codpiece panels open and bare. The scientist didn’t have to look, though he did, to know his conjunx was torturing his poor, overcharged trinemate. Sliding his pressurized spike through plush valve lips in short thrusts. 

He did this several times before he could hear Thundercracher moan blissfully, indicating that Starscream finally sheathed himself within the larger of the three seekers. Buried to the hilt in warm, accommodating comfort. Starscream also moaned lowly along with him, only rolling his hips in short, shallow bursts, nice and slow. 

“I think you’ll find that I live up far beyond pitiful Autobot rumors.” Skywarp propped up one of Wheeljack’s legs over the arm of the couch before he leaned in to gently suckle on his anterior node. Wheeljack arched his back against the couch almost instantly as a mouth closed around the nub, making the seeker grin against the mesh and vibrate a satisfied hum through the mech above him.

Skywarp dove his glossa within the folds of mesh to lick and suck at whatever his mouth can reach, feeling the way Wheeljack writhes in his seated position. Wheeljack ground down against the face beneath him as its pushed forward, nosing the mesh lining of his valve. He road against the purple mech’s face, clutching the couch cushions to stabilize himself.

It was hard to focus, when the mouth on him switched between drilling it’s tongue deep in him, or sucking on his node or labia. And when Wheeljack’s node was toyed with, he felt fingers thrust into him in time with the suction. 

The faint thought of whether or not some of the techniques Skywarp was using were something he learned from Starscream or if Starscream learned them from Skywarp crossed his mind briefly. That is, until said mech quiet thoroughly distracted him from any thought at all with a few more tricks. How long exactly was Skywarp’s glossa? 

Wheeljack is a mess of moans he can’t suppress. His spike has long since been fully pressurized, and so far left out. The scientist didn’t have to wait long before the seeker moved his oral attention to the standing appendage. Skywarp pulled away from his valve, his face a mess of valve fluids, licking his lips and knowing he hasn’t finished the grounder off yet. He wrapped his servos around the spike just in front of him giving it slow, languid strokes. 

The scientist has only just realized his optics were closed, and head resting against the cushion behind him when the Skywarp spoke up from the floor. “So Autobot… How am I doing so far, hm? Living up to rumors yet?” 

Words were almost beyond the grounder. He wasn’t sure if he should compliment Skywarp or egg him on to up the ante, as if he could survive and truly be down for the count for the evening. But he couldn’t deny the effectiveness of gouding the seeker. 

“Mm, you’re good, ‘Warp, but… Nothin’ to write home ‘bout yet.” 

The seeker’s smirk melted and took on a dark look, “Playing hard to get, huh? Guess we’ll just get to it then,” Skywarp sounded almost offended, but accepted the challenge for what it was. He stood up, and Wheeljack took the cue to right himself on the couch. Not long was Skywarp climbing into his lap, and grinding his own soaking wet valve over Wheeljack’s spike. “Mm, I’ll fix that.”

Skywarp held the scientist’s head still as he began to kiss him, still rubbing his valve over Wheeljack’s spike and moaning as the ridges passed over his nod. He would overload from just this before he sat fully on the spike beneath him. Stilling only so he could relish at being penetrated during his one of many climaxes.

Wheeljack struggled not to tip over his limit when he suddenly felt warmth around his spike, pulsing. He groaned, and bucked up into the wet heat, causing Skywarp to lean back just enough that he could see his spike sliding into the seeker’s pretty, modded up valve. He couldn’t help but stare and finger where their arrays joined together.

“Like what you see?”

Wheeljack looked up to be met with a smirk, his eyes half lidded and mouth lost for words.

“Don’t worry, Autobot. You’ll get to taste it later. But... For now?” Skywarp leaned forward again and starting bouncing slowly on his spike, “You’re going to give me what I want.”

Wheeljack had no problem obliging him, meeting him with every thrust upwards. The seeker moaned and fluttered his wings beautifully as he was about to cum again. This time with his calipers squeezing the spike in him deliciously tighter and tighter every time he lifted off of the mech.

It didn’t take long for the purple seeker to be moaning loudly as he tried to sit firmly against the grounder. However, Wheeljack was chasing his own overload and pounded into Skywarp as the seeker came, holding onto his hips tightly. Skywarp didn’t miss a beat and began to bounce again once his overload subsided, working and squeezing his calipers tightly around the scientist’s spike. 

There was almost too much movement until the grounder was hugging Skywarp around the waist to hold him flush against his lap, as he unloaded his transfluid into the Decepticon. He could feel the flier smirking, as he held onto the other about he shoulders, doing slow thrust motions anyway as he felt the pulsing of a spike inside him subside. “Feels like someone had a good time, doesn’t it, Autobot?” 

Wheeljack couldn’t speak just then, but marveled at how quickly the other recovered. Once he finished spilling his fluid in Skywarp, he leaned back. Only to watch, with childish sadness, as Skywarp slid off of him and the couch and did the only thing someone like Skywarp would’ve done.

The purple seeker steps up onto the couch, one leg standing beside Wheeljack’s leg and the other thruster resting at the top of couch, making the Skywarp’s freshly fucked valve a mere few inches away from the mech’s face. 

From this angle, nothing was hidden. The neon purple biolights that decorated the outer lips, the purple and black painting that matched the rest of the seeker. The slight gape and cum that pooled at the valve opening. The bright yellow node, begging to be sucked.

“--Jack? Did you hear me?” 

He didn’t realize he was being spoken to. He couldn’t tear his eyes away from the beautiful array but still acknowledged that he could heard the other.

“Good. Now, do as I told you and eat.” 

Just as soon as he retracted his mask, Skywarp was pressing his hips toward the Autobot. Wheeljack grabbed the con’s hips to pull him forward, messily sucking at the valve offered to him. His finials flashed blue. The Decepticon’s engines rumbled as he enjoyed the mouth on him. Wheeljack easily getting a mouthful of that tart taste of both his own fluid and Skywarp’s cum on his tongue.

But they were soon interrupted. Starscream pushed his trinemate off of Wheeljack’s face causing a wet kissing sound and Skywarp groaning that his trinemate so rudely interrupted his last attempt at getting an orgasm out of this. Poor Wheeljack attempted to follow, not feeling done with the flier.

“Star, I was just about to cum for the 6th time!” 

“You’re cutting into TC’s turn. The movie is almost half way over!” 

“Wha- are you serious?! No one actually has a time limit on when they can ‘Chill’ during a vid! It’s just CALLED vid screen and chill, I can’t believe you actually interru-”

“-Be that as it may, Skywarp, but you ARE hogging him. Let TC have his turn, and I’ll eat you out.”

“... You just want to taste your conjunx’s transfluids, don’t you?”

“Seriously, I can suck him off any time I want to. Now, do you want me to suck your node, or not?” 

“Fine. Autobot, looks like you’re off the hook. For now.”

“Keep it up, Warp, and it’ll be forever.” 

Skywarp was pulled away from the couch, as Starscream knelt before him and propped a purple leg over his shoulder. He urged his trinemate downward so he could eat him out, clearly taking his time. Skywarp wobbled and didn’t hesitate to lay on the praise for his trine leader’s skill at pleasing him. Almost a totally different seeker compared to how he fucked Wheeljack.

Said grounder watched for only a few moments, feeling himself get rightfully hard at the sight and sound of two beautifully horny mechs go at it. Till he heard almost a faint moan and looked to see red optics also watching them. Thundercracker played with the transfluid left behind by his leader. If Wheeljack had to guess there was at least three loads gushing out of big flier. 

Shame, Wheeljack idly thought as he scooted and crawled to the unoccupied seeker, what a waste.

The scientist started by rubbing sleek thighs, garnering TC’s attention suddenly. He paused and stopped from fingering himself with his trinemate’s fluids. “Is Skywarp finally done with you, grounder?”

Wheeljack gave a nod, far past caring about petty seeker nicknames, “And I heard you wanted turn on my spike.” He was already hard and ready for the next around. He leaned in and swiped a couple of digits through the very wet folds of his former enemy. “Seems like you can fit a lot of fluid in you.”

A sad attempt at being sexy like Thundercracker’s other trinemates, that even Wheeljack winced at.

There was a roll of his optics but remained silent, not feeling a particular need to confirm such a fact. “If you think I’m going to do any of the work, Wheeljack, then you have the wrong seeker. I… Don’t think I can stand, even if I wanted to.”

“Noted. Skywarp was fun, but I, uh. Really would prefer to control the pace of things…”

This got the blue seeker to smile this time. “Skywarp is a lot more than fun. He’s very. Enthusiastic.” 

As if on cue, Skywarp let out a loud moan as he ground against his leader’s face, and both onlookers watched and could practically feel the smirk that was likely on Starscream’s face right about now from pleasing the purple seeker so thoroughly. He continued to suck his node, even through his climax to the point where Skywarp visibly warred between moving away from the seeker below him or allowing him to continue.

“That’s a word for it.” Wheeljack smiled, he started to climb between two sleek legs, when another idea came to mind. “Can I, uh... Get you to lean over the armrest?”

The large blue seeker eyed him for a moment, clearly debating the benefit of moving, let alone doing what Wheeljack said. Stubborn. All three of them. Even in their own ways. But then the couch started to shift. “Fine,” He shrugged before doing as requested. 

Wheeljack came up from behind the former con and settled finally between his legs again, pulling his hips down against him. His spike, still standing proudly at attention, nestled against the plush lips of a still leaking valve, the head rubbing against a swollen node. Wheeljack had TC’s hips rest against his, getting a good angle at very beautiful wings. 

The seeker in question made a noise as if to speak but Jackie was feeling his back strut, massaging the plating and sneaking a servo within seems. Gently tugging at wires and fingering joints. He didn’t have claws like his partner did but he still knew how to give a good rub down and some of the best places to tweak on seeker builds. The relaxed moans a testament to that, while Thundercracker rubbed his hips slightly, his node catching on between ridge on the spike. 

Distantly the both of them could feel the couch move again, with Skywarp and Starscream. Skywarp could be heard calling his leader “Lord Starscream” and while it didn’t seem to shock Thundercracker, Wheeljack wanted to look over his shoulder. But by the next sounds filling the room, someone was having their spike graciously sucked. Starscream muttered something dirty Jackie couldn’t quite hear, but the purple seeker’s noises became…. Messier. 

Wheeljack kept plucking wires, slowly reaching around to rub at Thundercracker’s node, almost pinching it between his spike and servos. The seeker arched slightly, almost angling away from his touch, but he held on the kept messaging the sensitive area. Thundercracker’s moans got lower and more fervent. 

Wheeljack leaned over the seeker, getting closer to his audial as he started to insert his fingers and spread him, “Like that, TC?” Putting a safe amount weight between two wing joints. Thundercracker responded with a quick hum and trying to get the grounder’s spike in his valve at last. “Scrap, you feel good…”

Lucky for him, the scientist didn’t want to hold back anymore either. With a quick motion, Wheeljack slipped inside the seeker and he had to admit, there was something very erotic about knowing the sticky wetness in Thundercracker came from his conjunx and he would soon contribute to the mess inside his valve. 

He started slowly, keeping at least on hand TC’s node, and the other on his hip as he started to slowly thrust into him. The blue seeker groaned and his wings shivered beautifully in satisfaction. “Faster. Frag, don’t be such a tease--”

Didn’t have to tell Jackie twice. The grounder started thrusting in him harder, gripping his hips and pulling the seeker to meet him. Thundercracker quickly became a symphony of hums and clicks as pleasure overtook him. He lowered his chest flush against the armrest and let his arms cradle his helm as he was hammered into. “Yes, yes, just like that, ohh don’t stop.” 

Not that he planned to. Wheeljack managed to go a little harder and tried to keep a good grip on the slack seeker below him. He could feel Thundercracker’s overload build as the valve around him started to clench and spasm between thrust. An idea occurred to the scientist and he lowered his pelvis some for a better, deeper angle and by the sounds of Thundercracker’s moaning approval, he was reaching a whole nother cluster of sensors within his valve, each coming to life with pleasure feedbacks. Wheeljack’s finials flashed from the wonderful change.

The blue mech was tensing up and become less languid. The inside of his valve was no different, gripping Wheeljack tightly within himself. He road out on the ridges the grounder’s spike blessedly had, rutting into some particularly sweetly sensitive nodes. It wasn’t long until the seeker came undone, he seized for short time, grinding his aft into Wheeljack’s hips as his overload subsided. He was surprisingly a lot quieter than both his trinemate’s. 

Wheeljack still drove into Thundercracker, able to slide into him faster and harder one he relaxed over the couch armrest. Thundercracker spread his legs a little more to give his partner a bit more space, nearly resting one thruster on the ground and the other jammed into the corner of the couch. The seeker sighed, humming pleasantly at the rhythm of that the grounder took him at. 

After what didn’t seem like much longer, Wheeljack spilled his load into Thundercracker too, his and Starscream’s mixing together. He held on, hooking his arms near the wings as he pulled TC flush against his plating as he came inside him. 

They both sat like that, Thundercracker firmly planted on Wheeljack. But it didn’t last long as TC wordlessly started to stand up and abandon the grounder. The scientist watched him walk over to his purple trinemate. He and Starscream must’ve finished before they did and Starscream was checking messages, as Skywarp sighed blissfully with a face covered in fluids. 

Wheeljack sat back against the couch, retracting his spike back into its housing. He noted that the screen was playing an entirely different movie at this point but no one was paying attention. The only thing that tore him from his dazed look at the vid screen was the sound of two engines purring in recharge. Skywarp and Thundercracker both out like a light. 

“Aren’t they precious?” 

Wheeljack glaced to his conjunx, then back at his trinemates sleeping forms. They cuddled against each other, the blue seeker looked like he was midway through cleaning transfluid off of his other’s face before he passed out on his chest.

Undeniably precious.

“They sure are, Star,” Wheeljack reached for his conjunx’s hand and kissed the back of it. When his conjunx looked to him, he smiled. He knew how bittersweet moments like this could be for his seeker. 

“It’s been a while since I’ve...” Stascream didn’t need to elaborate. Everyone went their separate ways after the war. During, even. He hadn’t seen his trinemates in a long time. There was likely not a time of peace when they first met either. Wheeljack didn’t ask unless his mate shared freely, so he could only guess. “We’ve. Done anything like this.” He laughed almost awkwardly. “I hope you’ve enjoyed yourself.”

“It was like everyone’s dream come true.” Wheeljack laughed, remembering several stories of high fantasies, were some grounders are the centerpiece of a trine’s orgy. He knew some by name he could make very jealous right about now. “Three seekers and all wanting attention from me.” 

This got a laugh from Starscream and he smirked, “Is that your secret for wanting to proform the conjunx rites? So you could have three seekers all to yourself?” 

They both laughed quietly at the thought, “Yea, Star, you got me.”

Starscream was a mess of laughter before he could even speak more, “I love you, you idiot.”

The finials on Wheeljack’s helm lit up, “I love you, too, Star.”

Moments later, Star was leaning against the grounder. They gave each other a peck on the lips before Wheeljack closed his battle mask shut for the night. Then he wrapped an arm around the trineleader, and Starscream laid his helm against Wheeljack’s shoulder, as they silently got comfortable before also slipping into the recharge.

What a night.


End file.
